


#1

by bobs_business



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: Bob Hall - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Mini Fic, Van Mccann - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobs_business/pseuds/bobs_business
Summary: A fic about: Bob living in London and acting like a tourist for the day with you.





	#1

The red lines of your alarm clock read 06:00 as the sun ventured higher in the morning sky. The daily routine acted as your silent alarm, triggering your eyes to flutter open in a relaxed manner as apposed to the shock of the shrill that your alarm clock had the potential to emit if persuaded. Projected across the room were parallel blocks of light; your eyes traced their path until your gaze settled upon his sleeping form. Doused in the magical glow of the early morning light that woke the city, he laid beside you as his peaceful form rose up and down with each exhalation of breaths. Waking up for so many mornings without him beside you was painful, you ached for this view every morning; the patterns of light painting his olive skin, his freckles dancing across his cheeks, unruly curls being transformed into a halo from the projection of the early morning sunlight. 

Languidly, the blocks of light climbed higher across his olive skin, triggering him to stir. His eyes opened and the first thing he saw was you, smiling lovingly across at him.“I’ll never get used to seeing such a beautiful sight when I open my eyes in the morning,” he whispered, voice deep from sleep. He reached up and brushed your cheeks with the lightest of touches before stretching his toned arm across you to retrieve his glasses from the bedside table. 

Now with his glasses on, he could clearly see the happiness dancing across your features. The blinding smile and dimples that you love appeared on his own face in response, but before he had a chance to query your heightened emotions, you spoke.  
“Today I want us to be tourists.”

When you and Bob first moved to London together six months ago, you didn’t really have the time to explore the capital. With Bob departing for a long tour and your new job starting just 3 days after you both moved 261 miles away from your hometown, the opportunity to be tourists never materialised. You’d both previously discussed how neither of you had actually participated in any of the stereotypical activities that the city had to offer. However, with you both having a rare weekend off work and spending it home together, the opportunity was practically dying to be taken.

Walking through the busy streets of London later on that day, enjoying the sights along with everyone surrounding the two of you, was a little different to your usual tourist outings with Bob. This was your city not just another stop on tour. You both actually lived here now and consequently the whole experience was automatically a lot more intimate and personal than the other occasions you had gone exploring with Bob. Deciding to walk from your flat into central London meant that the two of you were able to enjoy each other’s company whilst drinking in the areas you had never visited before. 

As expected Bob took a million photos of you; some were sneaky candid shots while you were too distracted by the streets of London, whereas others featured you posing in different ridiculous ways, causing Bob to break into fits of laughter behind the camera. Watching Bob behind the camera was one of your favourite things. As he works his magic, you experience the feeling of falling in love with him all over again.  
“Oh babe, please can we go on the London Eye? I’ve always wanted to go on it since I was little!” you said upon seeing the big wheel tower over the River Thames. 

“Sure, love,” Bob smiled, wrapping an arm around you and leading you across Westminster Bridge to join the queue for the attraction.

The steward directed you, Bob and roughly 15 other people into one of the large, glass pods. Immediately, you headed towards the glass walls of the circular pod, eager to get the perfect view of such a beautiful city. 

“Bob, this is…” your voice trailed away while your pod climbed higher over above skyline of London leaving you in awe of what you saw. He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you to him as his rested his chin on your shoulder to take in the view with you. He hummed a random tune in your ear, and you closed your eyes for a moment, just enjoying his presence and the snippets of conversations from the other passengers in the pod. 

Upon opening your eyes again you saw that the sky was painted a brilliant orange, with violet streaks peaking out over the top of the skyscrapers scattered around central London. Pink and yellow swirled around the retreating sun in the distance. Slowly, it cast its blocks of light across your boyfriend’s olive skin, once again dousing him in the most magical glow. 

“Will ya let me take a picture of you?” you asked quietly in your boyfriends ear. It was unusual for you to make such a request since you were aware of how camera shy Bob became when placed on the other side of the lens. 

“I wanna remember how much of an angel you look like up here.” You turned around in his arms to look up at his sun kissed face. After a few seconds of contemplation, Bob placed the camera strap around your neck before returning to gaze out of the window. You looked down, fumbling at the many confusing controls on the camera. Bob was stood perfectly still in the viewfinder, as if he was in his own bubble whilst trying to absorb as much of the view as he could in the short amount of time provided. The snap of the shutter filled the silence around the two of you as you documented the sunset and your boyfriend’s reaction. You knew it might be the best photo you’d managed to take of Bob.

“Babe, turn around for a sec,” you instructed, dying to take a photo of Bob’s face for once.

“Y/N you know how I feel about pictures, isn’t one enough?” he sighed, turning around to meet your longing gaze.

“I only want to take one more and then I’m done, I promise!" 

"Fine, but only if you’re in the picture as well,” he uttered whilst walking towards another couple nearby. After conversing with the pair, Bob returned to where you were standing with a middle aged gentleman in tow before placing the camera in the man’s hand. Once again, Bob positioned himself behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and proceeded to hide the majority of his face in the crook of your neck. Before you had a chance to say anything on the matter you heard the shutter of Bob’s camera go off, signalling that the photo had been taken. 

“You cheated! You hid your face from the camera again!” you laughed as you turned around in Bobs arms to face him once more.

“Hmm, no I was just distracted by the beautiful girl in my arms” he chuckled as he leant down to place a soft kiss on your lips before placing his arm around your shoulder once more to take in the view again. Under the weight of Bob’s arm you were content. The pod was nearing the ground once again and the rest of the passengers were preparing to disembark the London Eye. You smiled into Bob’s shoulder, pulled him closer and said, “I love you and this city.”


End file.
